


Heliophile

by StarReads



Series: My Ferdibert Week 2020 Fics [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Meetings, Hubert is just in awe of Ferdinand, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Summer Romance, Sun/Moon Dynamics, Tea, rated T for expose bellies, since dress code wanna act like thats scandalous, this so short for how long it took to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Heliophile: one attracted or adapted to the sun.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: My Ferdibert Week 2020 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870597
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Heliophile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 folks! I chose Sun for todays prompt. And actually, there's a companion fic of sorts for this coming soon. Can you guess the title? Hehe ;)

When they met, Ferdinand was shining. 

Hubert had gone for a walk to clear his head after work. It was a hot summer day, the humidity making his button-up stick to his pale body. He felt miserable. Summer was never his favorite season.

At some point he had wandered into a public garden. The whole area was blanketed in green, and somehow it was slightly cooler than it had been before. He walked around, admiring all the flowers and fruits and vegetables and herbs bathing in golden sunlight. He almost envied how they thrived despite the suffocating heat. 

When he finally found his way to the center of the garden, there was Ferdinand. Hubert had never seen someone so gorgeous in all his years of living. He was tall and tan with a shock of orange hair and the prettiest face he had ever seen. He looked exactly like what Hubert had always assumed the sun god, Apollo would, a ray of sunshine given form. And he was just sitting there peacefully, as if he was completely unaware of the world around him. 

Somehow he had been drinking tea in the sweltering heat, but the cup had been forgotten. Instead he was staring up at the light clouds scattered across the sky, lost in his own mind. The whole scene looked like it belonged in a museum, like it was too beautiful to be real. Hubert had never been an artist but he wished he had a pencil now, even though a sketch could never do this beauty justice. 

He was taken aback when Ferdinand glanced over to him and then sat up straight. He smiled, an expression that seemed so fitting on a warm face like his. He was Hubert's complete opposite. Hubert was pale and plain at best, too uptight and just generally hard to be around. This man seemed like his natural place in the world was gardens like this. He was like a miniature sun, spinning around in a universe all of his own. 

"Hello!" Ferdinand said to him. It was difficult to tear his eyes away from following the gentle drape of the man's hair. He was almost scared to speak. He was worried any disturbance of his own would break the serenity of the moment. But he could not just leave such a beautiful creature unanswered.

"Good afternoon," he said. The sun smiled at him, perfect, white teeth near-blinding. He gestured at the seat across from him and Hubert moved to sit without a second thought. 

"What is your name?" he asked. The golden man smiled, reaching for an empty teacup and pouring some tea, a sweet citrus brew of some sort, into the cup. Hubert hated tea. He drank it anyway. 

"I am Ferdinand. Ferdinand von Aegir. You?" Ferdinand said. Hubert swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to speak more than two words. "My name's Hubert. It's nice to meet you."

"You live around here?" Ferdinand asked. Hubert sat the teacup down. The taste of...oranges and lemons coated his whole mouth. It was not unpleasant, actually. Summery. It reminded him of the man across the table. 

"My office is nearby," he said. Ferdinand finished his own tea. The heat seemed minimal now. Hubert could no longer remember why he had been irritated by the summer. Summer was a nice season. There was always lots of sunlight and the flowers, at least, were beautiful. 

"What do you do?" Ferdinand asked. "For a living, I mean. I can't imagine working in an office during such a beautiful season is much fun." Hubert had to remind himself to breathe. He truly could not afford to drop dead mid-conversation. I work for a security firm. What about you?" Hubert asked. Ferdinand stood from his seat and stretched. Hubert was definitely not staring at the slightest hint of stomach where the man's loose-fitting white shirt slipped up. 

"I work at a law firm down the road from here," Ferdinand said. Hubert realized a moment later that he must be from Aegir & Co. , the law firm he sometimes worked with. How had he not realized that before? 

"Interesting. I should...be heading back. My apologies for cutting this conversation short," Hubert said. He stood to leave. The air smelled like citrus. "Ah, of course, do not let me keep you from your work. See you around?" Ferdinand asked. 

"I will...see you around," Hubert said. He waved goodbye and the two parted. The summer breeze made Ferdinand's hair trail in the wind like strands of golden fire. He was almost too gorgeous to be real.

Perhaps Hubert should take more walks.


End file.
